Mating Season
by moemon-master
Summary: *Request from 77Leto77* The team is back from a mission and Noa is hurt. Anter stays with her to help her but soon finds out that Noa is going into heat. Not for miners. Contains M/F poke/poke action. Don't Like, don't read.


_**Hello readers, sorry about not posting anything sooner. I've been really busy getting ready for my third year in college. I know that a lot of you are waiting for the sequel to My Adventures in Kanto but that's going to have to wait. I agree with everybody when they said that everything at the end happened to fast and that the story was pretty much just nothing but sex so I'm actually trying to write out a plan for the sequel before I start to write the story. Until then, I hope that you enjoy this short story that I found on my computer while going through old files.**_

_**Request from 77Leto77. It is a continuation of his story "A year without rain". It is five years in the future.**_

The group of three were walking down a beach heading towards the cave opening that was their team base. The giant Charizard turned to his left to look at a limping shiny Umbreon and asked her "Noa, are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"

"No Zip, I am fine. I'm sure I can manage the last hundred yards." Then Noa turned to the Luxray that was walking beside her to her left and she said "Anter, you don't have to walk so close to me. I won't fall over."

"Yeah, you say that now but then what would you do if I was walking a few feet off to the side and you suddenly fell over?"

Noa gave Anter a withering gaze. "I would get up and continue walking."

"Yeah, but first you would be on the ground moaning in pain because you landed on your hurt leg."

"Oh shut it." Noa told Anter, she didn't say anything back because she knew what he said was true.

They walked the rest of the distance in silence. When they reached the cave Noa went in first. Her black coat of fur hid her from view, but the blue circles that covered her body shone dimly, revealing her to the two pokemon at the cave entrance. They both knew that Noa was strangely afraid of the dark and they were waiting for her to call Zip in there to light the torches.

They didn't have to wait long before they heard her ask "Zip, will you please light the torches?"

"Sure." The Charizard said as he nearly doubled over to get through the entrance. It still amazed both of his teammates how much bigger he was from other Charizards. The flame shot out of Zip's mouth straight to the torch above Noa's bed where she was already lying down. Zip climbed into his own bed and was soon asleep. Noa soon did the same and her even breathing could be heard between Zip's monstrous snores.

Anter was the only one not sleeping. The Luxray was still filled with energy from his last mission. Because of this Anter went outside and started doing laps on the beach to burn away his energy. They mission that they had gotten back from was supposed to be easy but it wasn't. They had been deep inside a cave looking for a rare gem when a loud roar sent them all tumbling back a few steps, even Zip was forced to take a few steps back. After they had been hit by the wind from the roar, Zip sent a powerful overheat soaring deep into the cave where it suddenly blew up and showered us with sparks. Anter sent a lightning bolt after the overheat and Noa had sent a shadow ball after the Luxray's lightning bolt. Both blew up in midair and rained down on the team. That was when they ran like hell to get out of there. Noa wasn't too sure about what had happened but she thinks she hurt her leg when she landed from jumping off a rock.

Either way, the three of them quickly returned to base so Noa could heal. There was another reason they returned but Noa refused to tell them why. Anter and Zip had talked for a bit and decided that Anter was going to stay with Noa while Zip went out and did a small mission. Anter had argued about being left out of the action, and that he wanted to go and do the mission. But then Noa had said that they should both go and leave her alone for a few days. Zip had been quick to say no. Anter couldn't argue any farther about going on the mission because Zip had ordered him to stay with Noa and had ordered Noa to stay at the Base. Neither of them could say no because he was the team leader.

Anter returned to the cave after doing seventy five laps on the beach. He was still full of energy but he didn't feel like running any more so he just went inside the cave where a weird smell hit him in the face. It was a good smell, but Anter couldn't find out what it was just by smelling it. The smell was faint, but he could easily follow it. So he did, and he quickly wished that he hadn't followed the scent. It was coming from Noa, and Anter quickly realized that she was in heat. The smell and the realization made his member start sliding from its pouch. Anter quickly pushed it back in, but the touch had sent a shiver of pleasure through him and he quickly removed his large paw. He could now smell his own scent in the air and he quickly ran from the cave and climbed the cliff close to their base to the top to get away from the smell.

Anter stood at the edge of the cliff trembling as the hormones raced through his body. The sudden crave for sex brought up an old memory. One of when Anter was a newly evolved Luxio and Noa was still a cute little Eevee.

**Three years ago**

_It was a few days after their last mission. The ending of that mission had pumped Anter full of emotions he didn't think that he could hold in much longer. Anter and his team had been sent out to find a lost Growlithe. They had found her after two days of searching. When the three of them brought her back to town, a Growlithe that was a bit bigger than the one they had been sent to find came up to her and hugged her and kissed her muzzle._

_The larger Growlithe smiled down at the young female. "Thank the maker you are still alive. I love you so much." The larger male Growlithe had said._

_"I love you to." The female had said. Then they had kissed again. The kissing and the words 'I love you' were what had pumped Anter full of emotions. The two Growlithe were a couple, there were countless other couples in town, even Zip had a girlfriend. "So why couldn't I have one?" the Luxio had asked himself that night._

_Anter had ran all the possible girlfriends through his head, trying to find a girl that he really liked. The only one he actually liked was Noa. He had liked her a while, but had been to shy to ask her out. Anter hadn't been the only one watching the newly reunited couple that night. While Noa had watched them, she had hung her head and slowly walked off. Anter hadn't really paid much attention to that at the time, but now it made him wonder if she was looking for a boyfriend._

_While all of this had been going through Anter's head, he had been walking outside. Tonight was a great night for a walk. The sky was clear of clouds that would cover the stars and moon. The air had a fresh smell to it thanks to the rain they had gotten that morning. There was a nice breeze blowing as well. It was thanks to the breeze that he had smelled it. It was a familiar smell, but to faint to recognize so Anter followed it._

_The scent led Anter to a small ring of trees. Inside the trees was a small silver pokemon. It was Noa. Now was his chance. '__No one is around, it is a nice night. Please say yes__.' Anter said in his head as he quietly approached Noa. Anter sat next to her on the ground and looked up at the full moon as it shone its soft yellow light on the world. "Why did you follow me?" Noa asked him._

_Anter shook his head as he told her "I didn't follow you. I was out walking and I caught your scent. Then I followed it and found you out here. So why are you out here?"_

_After several seconds of silence, Noa said to Anter "Because, I had to think. So please leave."_

_Anter looked over at Noa. "Maybe I can help with whatever you're trying to figure out."_

_"No."_

_Anter swallowed nervously. "Then can I give you something better to think about?" he asked her. Anter's nervousness was causing his stomach to knot up and he could feel the sweat running down his back and through his fur._

_"What?"_

_"Can I give you something better to think about?" he repeated to her. Noa had been staring up at the moon during their conversation, but now she turned towards Anter and her brown eyes burrowed into Anter's yellow eyes. Anter started sweating even harder as he looked her back into her eyes._

_"What is it that you want me to think about?" she asked Anter with a bored expression on her face._

_"W-will yo-ou g-g-go ou-t with m-e?" he stammered to her._

_Noa was silent for several seconds. "What?" Noa asked Anter._

_Anter swallowed and tried to speak again. "Will you g-go out w-with me?" he managed to ask the silver Pokemon sitting in front of him. When she heard him, she slowly stood up and took a few steps back with her face hidden as it faced down._

_Noa slowly shook her head and repeated quietly "No." then she turned around and fled through the trees._

_"Shit." Anter said to himself. It felt like Noa had ripped out his heart. Noa was the only girl he had been interested in. She was fun, funny, full of energy, and very cute. He had felt like she was perfect for him, but she had just rejected him, and ran away with his heart._

_Anter walked back home and collapsed into his bed. For once Anter wasn't full of energy, He was full of sadness and the only thing he wanted to do was forget about what just happened. But sleep did not come easily for the poor Luxio. Anter had been lying in my bed for almost a whole hour before he finally fell into a stressful sleep. His dreams were full of versions of what had happened. Some were worse than what had happened. Some were better, much better. The best ones had Anter writhing in his sleep. The worst ones had the same effect but he was writhing for the opposite reasons._

_The next day went on as any other. The team all greeted each other, ate and went to work. It was as if Noa had forgotten about last night. So Anter gradually pushed it to the back of his mind where it bubbled up at the worst times. But he always pushed it back down and forgot about it._

**Present day**

Anter could still feel the despair from when she had rejected him. He was lying on the ground with his head resting on his paws. Anter's cock had retracted back into its sheath several minutes ago. "I think it would be better if I slept out here tonight." Anter said to himself. He stood up and looked for a comfortable spot to sleep. There was a small indention in the ground a few feet away. It was full of soft looking grass, and it looked like the most comfortable spot near him so he settled himself down and slowly fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning Anter awoke covered in morning dew. He stood and shook it off then went back down to the cave.

Zip was already gone, and Noa was still sleeping. Anter sniffed the air. The smell was almost gone, but it still lingered in the fresh morning air. He decided to leave Noa so she could sleep and went out to find breakfast.

Anter came back an hour later with a bunch of berries wrapped up in large leaves. When he came into the cave, he saw that Noa was awake. The Luxray dumped the pile in the middle of the floor and said "Breakfast time." Noa slowly got up and limped over the pile.

Noa looked over the pile of berries. "What all did you manage to find?" she asked him.

"I found several oran berries, a few mushrooms, and some weird looking fruit from a tree a ways over to west. You can have the oran berries to help with your leg."

Noa smiled. "Thanks." She said then grabbed an oran berry from the top of the pile and settled down to eat. Anter grabbed a few of the mushrooms and settled down and eat them. Then he grabbed one of the weird fruits. It was yellow and had a green leaf sticking out of a stem on the top. It was in an orb shape, with a slight indention on the bottom.

When Anter bit into it, juices flowed into his mouth. It had a sweet taste to it. There was a slightly sour aftertaste to it, and it gave him a lot of energy. The Luxio swallowed the fruit quickly and said to Noa "Try this fruit. It is sweet and pumps you full of energy. It will help you heal. Here try it!" then he pushed one of the fruits in front of her. She slowly bit into it. Noa's eyes widened and she gulped several times before she was able to talk. "That was amazing! For lunch can you find more of these?"

"Sure. But, it is not yet lunch, and we still have several more of them so eat up." then they dug into the fruits and were soon done and licking their lips.

"Damn those were some good fruits! What do you think they are called?" Anter asked Noa.

Noa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Anter, but we need to come up with a name for them. How does Energy Fruit sound?"

"Good name. Want to go for a run?" Anter asked her.

Noa giggled a little. Anter felt flutter in his stomach as she giggled. "With you running, you will have to cut your running speed by like half just so I can keep up." Noa said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that is true. Well then I could carry you on my back so that I don't have to slow down and you don't have try and keep up."

Noa thought for several seconds. "Good plan. So, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" then she jumped up from her lying down position. The Umbreon came tumbling back down biting her lip from the pain in her leg.

"Here, let me help you up." Anter said to her as he crawled over to her. He laid down next to Noa and she put her good leg over his back and pulled herself up and on. Then the Luxray stood up and walked towards the opening in the cave. Noa probably weighed at the most fifty pounds so he easily carried her.

"Hold on." he warned her. Anter waited until he felt her legs tense up around him then he bolted down the beach and into the forest. He weaved through the trees, not hitting a single one. Anter's paws were turning up the earth as they hit it and propelled him forward. Every time he jumped over a fallen log, Noa bounced up into the air and then slammed back down on him. She was laughing through the whole run. Her laugh made the run very fun and he started wagging his tail.

A few seconds after Anter started wagging his tail, he felt Noa's tail curl around his own, and it made him even happier and that made his tail wag faster. On top of Anter, he could hear Noa's breath coming faster, and he heard an occasional gasp or sigh. And ever so slightly, a smell slowly overtook the fresh scent of the forest. It became so strong that it was the only thing he could smell. It was the same smell from the cave. The smell that had come from Noa. When he jumped over the next fallen log, he quickly glanced underneath himself and saw that his cock had come out of its sheath because of the smell.

'_We are alone, so maybe I can talk to Noa about this_.' Anter thought to himself as he continued running. He kept running until he found a clearing. Anter stopped in it and he stopped wagging his tail. When he stopped wagging it, Noa whimpered a little. He looked back and saw that his tail had been rubbing up against her pussy. '_I should probably pretend that I don't know what that smell is, that way Noa has to talk about it and then we can both talk to each other about mating. Well, it is worth a shot.'_

Anter gently eased Noa off of his back and said to her "Do you smell that?" and then he sniffed the air a few times. Anter sat down and pushed his front paws together to form a cover for his erect dick.

Noa sniffed the air and turned her head to the side, avoiding eye contact, and said "No."

Anter tilted his head to the side. "Yeah you do. Do you know what it is?" he asked her as he sniffed the air again. The smell was starting to go away.

Noa glanced over at the Luxray. "Why do you want to know about it? Is it doing something to you?" Noa asked him.

'_Shit, I didn't think she would ask that_.' Anter said to himself in his head. "Uh I-I don't kn-know what yo-ou're talking ab-about." he stammered.

"Yeah you do." She mimicked with a smirk. "Move your front paws." She told him. Anter didn't move them. He kept them there and pressed them harder together. "You're hiding it. Show me." Anter shook his head. "Show me, or else." Anter shook my head again.

Then Noa limped closer to Anter and charged up a very strong looking dark pulse. Noa knew Anter could never hurt her, so he wouldn't fight back no matter what she did so she wasn't afraid to attack him. The Luxray slowly moved his paws apart a few centimeters. Noa shot the dark pulse a few inches away from his face and it hit a tree and cut it in half. "Open them more." Anter did, but just a couple more centimeters. Noa blasted a dark pulse at the ground not even an inch away from his paws and he pulled them away from the attack. Noa saw his stiff member and her jaw dropped.

Anter snapped his paws back together and looked at her. Noa snapped her jaw shut and said "Well, you showed me, so it is only fair that I show you." Then she opened her own paws that were in front of her and the sweet smell smashed into Anter's nose. Her pussy was pink, and it contrasted greatly against her black fur. It looked swollen and it was slightly throbbing. The Luxray's mouth started watering at the sight of her wet pussy and his dick started to throb. Then his own musty scent filled the air.

Noa took a deep whiff of the smell and slowly exhaled. Then she said "It smells like someone is ready for me."

Noa walked up to Anter and licked the side of his muzzle. The Luxray turned his head so that it faced her and licked her back. Noa got down on her stomach and crawled up to Anter's throbbing length. She licked up the underside of his dick, sending a wave of pleasure up his spine. Anter looked down at her and saw that she was smiling at him. She licked him a few more times then engulfed the head. Her mouth was very warm and wet. She suckled on the tip the then plunged deeper taking almost half of Anter's cock within her.

Noa kept going down until he heard her gag on Anter's dick. She had gotten the full cock to go down her throat. Noa was tightening her throat around it and the Luxray felt amazing. Anter was getting ready to cum, and as soon as he opened his to say so, Noa took Anter's dick out of her mouth. Instead of saying what he was going to say, Anter said "Why did you stop?"

"Because, it is my turn." Then Noa lied down on the grass on her back and spread her legs, wincing a little as she moved her hurt leg. Anter got down on his stomach and crawled up to her throbbing pussy. He took a little lick to see what it tasted like. It had a sweet taste to it, with a slightly bitter aftertaste. Her virgin pussy was really good and he wanted more. Anter took a few more licks and saw how much she writhed on the ground during each one. The Luxray slid his long tongue through her folds, touching her hole and making her squirm.

Anter slid his tongue into her hole a little, making her moan. "More Anter, please stick it in further." She begged him. He did as she wanted and slid his tongue in further. Once he had a full three inches of tongue inside her, he started moving it around inside her. Doing this made her hips buck against Anter's face, getting her juices on his face. "Anter, please do it faster. I am so close." Anter then pumped his tongue in and out of her as fast as he could, brushing her pussy with his nose as he did so. Noa came with a loud cry, spraying his face with her liquids.

Noa continued lying on her back for a few more seconds, trying to regain her breath. When she had it back, Noa rolled on to her stomach and crawled over to Anter. Then she began licking her fluids off of his face and muzzle. After she was done, she said "Roll over." Anter did as she asked and then she slowly crawled up on him. He felt his length her soft fur then her entrance a few times as she got comfortable on top of him. "I am still a virgin Anter, so go slowly." He nodded his understanding and Noa slowly scooted backwards until he was touching her folds. Using her tail, Noa moved Anter's rigid member till the tapered tip was touching her hole.

Anter slowly went inside her, causing her tight walls to contract around him. As he slowly moved inside her, Noa pushed back against the large meat, trying to get more inside her. Noa was biting her lip very hard to keep quiet, so Anter licked her lips a few times to try and get her to stop. She soon released her lip and was breathing heavily as the large Luxray penetrated her. He licked her lips a few more times, then she licked him back. Their tongues met in midair, and the two Pokémon had a small wrestling match which Anter won. Anter soon hit a resistance within her and Noa said "Keep going." he pulled back a little and then went in a little harder and faster than he had been, tearing through the hymen. Noa cried out in pain as Anter took her virginity. Soon all of the Luxray's rock hard length was inside her.

Anter waited until Noa was ready, then he pulled a few inches out and plunged them back in, causing Noa to cry out in pain and pleasure. He pulled out and thrust back in again. This time, her cry was more pleasure than pain. He thrust inside her once more and now her cry was full pleasure and dripping with lust. Anter kissed her muzzle and started to slowly fuck her. Her tight pussy was constantly contracting against him, and it made fucking Noa the greatest feeling in the world for the virgin Luxray. "Harder, faster." Anter heard Noa say from on top of him. The electric Pokémon gave her what she wanted and her cries of pleasure now filled the small clearing, along with their mixed scents.

Noa bent her head down and locked lips with Anter, giving him a very sloppy and wet kiss. "Fuck me harder, make me your little bitch!" Noa said to him. Anter rolled over so that she was on the ground and continued to fuck her tight pussy. He saw one of Noa's nipples sticking out of her black fur and gently bit it making Noa press the nipple even farther into his mouth. As he bit the nipple Anter licked the tip that was inside his mouth, making Noa scream even more.

"I am going to cum, Anter. Please, cum with me. I need to feel your cum in my pussy." Noa begged Anter from the ground as he pounded his cock deep into her tight Umbreon pussy.

The Luxray grunted as his legs started to shake from the overwhelming pleasure. "I am going to cum to." Anter told her. Then he started fucking her with more energy, literally. As the two fucked, Anter released small currents of electricity through his dick and into the writhing female beneath him. Noa mewled as the power coursed through her, intensifying what she already felt.

The two kissed once more and Noa screamed into the sky as her orgasm rocked her body. Her pussy contracted so tight around Anter that he thought that he was about to break off inside her, but he continued fucking her until he started to shoot his seed inside her. Anter knotted her, making her scream even louder in pleasure as he shot his load deep inside her, coating her walls and making Noa gasp as she felt the warm and thick fluid fill her.

After the two Pokémon were depleted of their bodily fluids, Anter tried to pull out of Noa but his knot made him stuck inside her. He didn't mind though. He was stuck inside a warm wet place that felt amazing. He rolled over to his back and lied Noa down on his chest. She was breathing heavily from the great mating and had a very happy look in her eyes. "That was amazing. Can we do that again later?" Noa asked Anter once she caught her breath back.

Anter smiled at her and started grinding his still hard dick inside her and said "Why wait?"

**_I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm going to be looking through a lot more of my old files to try and find more of these short stories that I wrote forever ago. Until next time, please leave a review and have a nice day._**


End file.
